Mayhem at the Museum
by doctorwhomaniac96
Summary: The Doctor and Jack go to the national history museum in London in the present day, where they meet Amy Pond and Rory Williams. However not everything's right at the museum as an old enemy of the Doctor is lurking, hidden, and awakening... Number 4 of 13


**Author's notes**

Woo so excited for this story, you'll see why once you've read it. Anyway I started writing this extra early (on Wednesday) to make sure it wasn't up late again and Screamer's girl can't shout at me for it…again! In this story, which is the 4th of the 13 in the series, as you'll know if you've read my profile or story 3, Amy and Rory are back and so is an old foe of the Doctor's. I can't wait so I'm going to get straight onto it. Please enjoy, read and review.

**Mayhem at the museum**

**Chapter 1: Night shift**

Earth, 30th May 2012, 8:47pm. Howard Garter wandered through the now pitch black museum. He was cleaning the floors which had been made extra mucky by a school trip from bunch of comprehensive school kids who thought it was funny to swear and mess things up and play pranks. If it wasn't for them he wouldn't be behind at this time.

He hated kids. The spawn of satin he called them, all of them, he would never have any. He finished sweeping this part of the floor, swept the dust and muck into his dustman and chucked the dirt in the bin bag he was carrying.

Howard ran his hand through his thinning, grey hair, and then ran his finger down his wrinkled face. It felt weird. To him it felt like only days ago he was 18 and young and meeting his now wife for the first time. He remembered that day fondly, despite the rain that had thundered down.

There was no rain tonight, just a dark blue sky, twinkling with stars and lit up by the crescent moon. Seeing the sky like this brought joy to Howard. He loved sitting in his back garden at night, on his old wooden bench, hugging his wife Janet and looking up at the gorgeous sky and the shining sky.

He snapped out of his memory when he heard the sound of a stone, rolling along the floor as if someone had kicked it. He walked over to where the sound had stopped and found a stone, still wobbling on the clean floor.

Howard bent over to attempt to pick the stone up, managing it just but it hurt his old, brittle back. He then turned to his left, looking for what might've hit the stone. He saw nothing however and decided it was probably just a breeze from the open museum door.

He wandered over to the next exhibition he was going to clean, an interesting statue of a roman soldier. He was interested in history, hence why he had started working at the museum. He was once the museum curator and was loved by the tourist for his interesting, educational explanations.

However his age had got to him especially since he suffered from osteoporosis. He'd decided himself to resign but missed the museum, so took up work there as a part-time cleaner, allowing him to still look in amazement at the museums exhibits.

There were a few statues though in the museum that he knew nothing about. He was determined to find out about their history and why they'd even been put in the museum in the first place. Geoffrey, the manager, had said he'd wanted them to be put there as they were beautiful to look at and may have some religious history.

He hobbled over to them, as they were all put side by side on their own exhibit. Twelve of them he'd counted yesterday, all of them the same and even in the same position. It was strange really and he even felt strange when near them, despite their beauty.

Howard looked at them. They looked like angels, stone angels that all had their hands covering most of their face, mainly their eyes. Howard had looked them up before and had discovered reports of them on the internet, claiming them to be called Weeping Angels. They were written by a woman called Sally Sparrow who he'd wished to meet to find out more.

The Weeping Angels, despite their beauty, scared Howard slightly. Their hands may be covering their eyes but for some reason it felt as if they were watching him, waiting for him to make a move. He stared at the one in front of him and for some reason he moved closer.

Howard suddenly felt scared, it was probably nothing but it looked like one of the hands had moved down slightly, showing one of its eyes, which creepily looked like it was looking at Howard. He put his hand out to touch the Angel, but snatched it back, somehow feeling that he shouldn't.

His eyes for some reason felt heavy and in one dire moment, he made the biggest mistake of his life…he blinked. Suddenly he felt the touch of something and when he opened his eyes was in an old town, looked like the 17th century.

Back at the museum where Howard had stood was now a statue, No hand covered its eyes and whilst one arm was down by its side, the other was reaching out. Howard had been touched, by a Weeping Angel…

**Chapter 2: Amelia Pond and Rory the roman**

The TARDIS rocked as it flew through the time vortex again, Jack being shot around as he clung to the hand rails for balance.

"Will this be over anytime soon!" Jack yelled over the noise of the whirring TARDIS.

"Nearly there!" the Doctor replied a bit quieter.

"What?" Jack asked loudly "I can't here you over the TARDIS."

"NEVER MIND!" the Doctor shouted louder this time.

Suddenly the TARDIS touched down with a crash.  
>"Well that was bumpy," Jack said sarcastically, still dizzy from the ride.<p>

"I'll try to make it smoother next time shall I," the Doctor replied matching Jack's sarcasm.

They walked out of the alleyway the TARDIS had landed in.

"This is a street!" Jack shouted angrily "a London street! Why've you brought me home!"

"Yes well done it's a London street, but it's not just any London street," the Doctor smiled "look over there."

"Is that," Jack started.

"The National history museum!" the Doctor yelled happily.

"But…" Jack protested "why would I want to go to a museum?"

"Oh chin up they're great!" the Doctor beamed.

"Yeah maybe for a 900 odd year old time lord," Jack answered "I bet after all your years its how you keep score."

"That's strange," the Doctor looked at Jack.

"What?" Jack worriedly asked.

"A friend of mine said that once, well more like a wife. River Song aka Melody Pond," the Doctor answered his question.

"You had a wife?" Jack gasped.

"Oh, come on," the Doctor beckoned Jack.

They wandered up to the gaping doors of the museum. Jack stared in amazement of the sheer size of the doors never mind the museum itself. He ran his hand along the cold, stone walls of the old building, the cool feeling refreshing Jack for some reason.

"Erm money please," the ticket man at the door asked.

"Oh it's alright we're here on behalf of her majesty the Queen," the Doctor replied, holding up a wallet with a peace of paper in it.

"Oh that's fine then but what about the young man?" the man asked pointing at Jack.

"Oh he's on work experience with me," the Doctor replied holding up the paper again.

"That's ok then please go through," the man finished, waving his hand towards the gaping door of the museum.

They walked in slowly, staring at the sights that greeted them once they were engulfed by the entrance.

"What did you show that man?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh this," the Doctor replied, showing Jack the paper "it's my psychic paper. It allows me to show people what I want them to see e.g. that we're here doing work for the Queen. But it only works on people who aren't highly intelligent."

"I see," Jack answered.

They continued to walk through the museum. They then split up and went their separate ways agreeing to meet up back at the entrance in half an hour. The Doctor started at the roman exhibition, which was in its own room. He was amazed at all the statues and swords, armour, helmets and even a genuine roman chariot.

He went over to the dress up rail where armour and weapons were on display, available for the visitors to try on. He grabbed a suit of armour, struggling to keep a grip on it never mind lift it up. Eventually he was able to lift it above his head and slip it on.

He admired himself in the mirror and realised he'd forgotten a vital accessory, a helmet. He grabbed a helmet from the display and put it on his head, approving with the way he looked.

"Well," he started "I can't complain."

Meanwhile Jack just wandered randomly around the main room of the museum, trying his best to be interested in the boring bits of history that lay in front of him. However he gave up eventually. History just didn't interest him he preferred music.

He was too busy looking at the boring artefacts to realise the curator walking up to him. Jack took a step back and tripped right over the curator.

"Are you alright?" she said apologetically.

"Oh yeah fine," Jack nodded, accepting her hand to help him up "sorry I didn't realise you were there."

"Oh it's ok," the curator smiled "you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really Tracey," Jack replied reading the curators name tag "history doesn't really appeal to me."

"Oh that's a shame the exhibitions are brilliant. But there is something that may interest you," Tracey smiled.

"Really?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yeah come on I'll show you," Tracey beckoned.

Jack followed her as she walked round a few random artefacts including an old harp which Jack took a moment to admire. They arrived at a group of statues that were in a group around a few rocks to make them seem more interesting.

"What are they?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well according to our research, they are called the Weeping Angels," Tracey said proudly "we don't know what relation they have to the Earths history but we do know some were at the old Wester Drumlins house. You know where people disappeared and vehicles were found," Tracey expected him to know.

"Sorry, no," Jack replied.

"Oh that's ok, well these were found around London in totally random places which was suspicious because it's as if they seemed to move. We collected them and put them here, in the museum for everyone to marvel at their beauty," Tracey explained.

Jack looked in awe at the beauty of the stone angels; the detail in their wings and the dresses they wore was great. He walked to the side of one to try and see their faces. He noticed that they weren't 'weeping' and their hands just covered their face for no reason. Maybe it was to gain interest but it didn't bother him.

"Thanks," Jack said cheerfully to Tracey, walking away to try and find the Doctor.

The Doctor was waiting at the door for Jack to arrive when he suddenly saw two familiar figures from the corner of his eye. He turned on the spot to see a site he thought he wouldn't see, Amy Pond and Rory Williams walking up the museum steps.

"Amy, Rory!" he shouted waving at the pair.

"DOCTOR!" they yelled realising who it was, running up to hug him "what are you doing here?"

"Oh just a casual visit," the Doctor beamed.

"What all by yourself?" Amy questioned.

"Oh no with my new companion, who should be here," the Doctor replied checking his watch.

"Why do you have a roman helmet on your head?" Amy asked laughing.

"I wear a helmet now, helmets are cool," the Doctor replied.

"Take it off," Amy said, grabbing the helmet and yanking it off his head.

"You found someone then!" Rory smiled "is she nice?"

"Well he's not a girl," the Doctor laughed.

"Oh well that's cool," Amy smiled uncomfortably.

He saw Jack walking towards him to his left, turning to pull him forward towards Amy and Rory.

"Jack!" the Doctor grinned "meet my old companions, Amelia Pond and Rory the Roman."

"Nice to meet you," Jack said, shaking Amy's hand.

"It's Rory Williams by the way," mentioned whilst shaking Jack's hand.

"So how long have you been travelling with the Doctor?" Amy asked curious.

"Oh not long this is my third adventure," Jack replied "oh by the way Doctor I found some cool statues in the museum you might want to see."  
>"Oh really I thought you didn't like history," The Doctor smiled smugly.<p>

"I don't but these are awesome!" Jack yelled in excitement, running off to get them to follow him.

"Come along Pond!" the Doctor shouted at them, running after him. Amy grabbed Rory's hand and they followed the pair.

"Doctor their here come on!" Jack barked impatiently "you've got to see the Weeping Angels they're so cool to look at."

The Doctor, Amy and Rory stopped in their tracks in horror. "What did you say?" the Doctor asked hoping he'd heard wrong.

"He said Weeping Angels," Amy panicked.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Jack questioned sternly.

"Look we've met the Angels before," the Doctor said darkly, pointing at himself, Amy and Rory "they're dangerous and mean trouble."

"But they're just statues," Jack protested.

"Only when you see them," Rory piped up.

"But…" Jack started.

"Wait who's that!" the Doctor asked worriedly, pointing at a woman stood next to the Weeping Angels.

"Oh that's Tracey one of the curators," Jack replied.

"GET AWAY FROM THE ANGELS!" Amy yelled to warn her.

"What!" the Doctor shouted at her forgetting to keep his eye on the Angels as Amy, Rory and Jack forgot to look at him, "that's the worst thing you could do! TRACEY DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF THEM!" he warned, turning to face her. But it was too late. She was gone and where she was, was one of the Weeping Angels, its arm outstretched and the other by its side.

"OH MY GOD!" Jack panicked "IT'S MOVED! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"RUN!" the Doctor ordered, looking back to check the Angels weren't too close, realising they were moving every time he wasn't looking…

**Chapter 3: Mayhem at the Museum**

The Doctor ran towards the nearest fire alarm and hit it with his elbow, causing a siren to sound and the sprinklers to activate.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" he barked as the Angels advanced on the people nearest to them.

Some people were unlucky, being touched and sent back in time. Most, fortunately, were lucky and managed to get out of the door, including staff, as the Doctor activated the switch to the shutters on the outside.

As the shutters reached the ground Amy protested. "We're now trapped, in the museum, WITH THE ANGELS!"

The four ran into the room of the roman exhibition, shutting the door behind them as Jack locked it with the sonic/laser pen.

"Well luckily they've not moved far," the Doctor said calmly "it's like they're only just waking up, as if they've been dormant."

"The curator said that they'd been found all over London at random places," Jack exclaimed.

"So they must have been dormant for them to be moved and touched," the Doctor exclaimed "but I wonder why they're only just awaking?"

"Well when I first met them at the crash of the Byzantium," Amy explained "they started to come to life when the energy from the crashed ship poured out because it was food to them.

"Good point Amy but what could it be now?" the Doctor asked slapping his head for not knowing.

"You say energy is food to them," Jack stated.

"Yes any energy really, electrical, life energy, time energy…" the Doctor realised.

"The Laxon leader said time is changing," Jack figured it out.

"So the time energy pouring out is feeding the Angels," the Doctor said worried.

"So the change in time is affecting alien species, not just humans," Jack panicked.

"It seems that way," the Doctor finished.

"Hold on what's going on?" Amy asked confused.

"When I first met Jack we stopped an alien race called Laxons destroying earth, their leader warned us that time was changing," the Doctor explained to Amy and Rory.

"But how did the leader know?" Rory questioned.

"Maybe…" Jack started.

"The change in time was affecting them too," the Doctor said.

"So does that mean, it's happening everywhere," Jack asked worriedly.

"At every part of time and space time is changing, but why?" the Doctor wondered.

His train of thought was cut off due to the banging noise of the shutter breaking. Amy chucked the helmet she'd been carrying on the ground and they all ran out of the door, the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door.

They saw that the museums shutters had been literally ripped off and thrown on the ground.

"What did that?" Jack asked in shock.

"An Angel," the Doctor explained "they're strong you know."

"Great," Rory said sarcastically.

"What on earth is going on here!" a man yelled from behind them.

They turned to see a smartly dressed, rather fat man waddling up to them, his face red with rage at the state of the museum "did you four do this?"

"No sir!" Jack protested.

"Well since you're the only people here you must've done!" the man barked.

"Well, one we didn't and two who are you to accuse us anyway?" Rory shouted defensively.

"If you must know I'm Kevin, the manager here and I'd appreciate it if you'd explain why you've done this!" the man ordered.

"Look we didn't do anything it's the Angels!" the Doctor replied.

"What you mean those glorious statues. You must be bonkers they're STUATUES!" Kevin said as if they were stupid.

"Oh yeah," Jack yelled backing away "then look behind you."

Kevin turned and almost fainted. A Weeping Angel was in front of him, its mouth still straight but one arm was out-stretched towards him.

"It's…m…moved," Kevin frantically panicked, turning to run.

"NO DON'T!" Jack yelled.

But as they were all too busy looking at Kevin, the Angel grabbed him and snapped his neck in the blink of an eye.

"Why did it do that?" Rory asked.

"So we could use his voice," a voice said.

"It's, talking, in his voice," Jack panicked pointing at the Angel.

They ran whilst the Doctor walked backwards, being guided by Amy's hand on his shoulder, to make sure he could keep an eye on the Angel.

"How come it can move?" Jack asked, panting.

"They're Quantum locked," the Doctor explained, still looking at the Angel "it means they can only move when they're not being seen. If they are they instantly freeze to stone, allowing for the perfect defence system. But that's why they cover their eyes usually because if two Angels look at each other they'll be stone forever."

"Well done," the Angel jeered "but how would you know?"

"I've met you before," the Doctor replied, all of them now looking at the Angel "I'm the Doctor."

"So you're the famous Doctor," the Angel laughed "the man who killed the Angels in the crash of the Byzantium rather than sacrifice himself to save them. Do you know about time Doctor? Time is changing."

"Yes we know but why is it affecting you?" Jack butt in.

"Oh it's affecting every corner of space and time, every dimension and every second that ever was. It is food to us, the time energy is feeding us, giving us the strength to awaken from the dormant state we were put in by him," the Angel explained "the Dark one. Oh I've just realised. Jack Fielder. You're the reason time is changing. If it is to not destroy the whole balance of the universe then you must die!"

"Ok thanks that's all we needed to know," the Doctor smiled, turning and running into the surprisingly huge store cupboard, where artefacts that weren't on display were kept.

He used the sonic screwdriver to lock the door.

**Chapter 4: Touch of an Angel**

They four friends sank to the ground, panting as they heard the sound of the Angel laughing, which was getting fainter.

"It's going!" Rory cheered.

"But where to?" the Doctor growled "and who is the Dark one?"

"Doctor stop beating yourself up," Amy comforted him.

"Yeah you can't expect to know everything," Jack reassured him.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door.

"It's the Angels!" Jack yelled.

However the banging stopped after a few seconds as the Angels walked away.

"Why are they leaving?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but it could be good or bad," the Doctor replied through gritted teeth.

"How do we stop them?" Jack asked.

"I don't know that either, as far as I know they have no weakness apart from if we get them to look at each other, and since there's around twelve of them that can't happen," the Doctor punched the ground "we could cut there food supply but we can't just 'heal' time we don't even know how it's changing to start with."

Jack got up and used his sonic/laser pen to unlock the door.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Going to the TARDIS to see if I can find anything out. Doctor you coming?" Jack asked.

"No I'll stay here to protect Amy, Rory you go with him. Oh and by the way you'll need this," the Doctor said, putting his hand out and dropping a key into Jack's.

"What is it," Jack asked admiring the key.

"It's a key to the TARDIS. It's yours now so keep it," the Doctor beamed.

"Thank you," Jack said excitedly.

He and Rory ran out of the room as they heard the Doctor locking it again. They ran out of the destroyed museum door and to the alleyway where the TARDIS was. Jack slotted the key in and twisted it to the left. He pushed on the door and it swung inwards.

Rory took a moment to admire the TARDIS he hadn't been in for a while, stroking the metal hand rails and staring at the controls. HE stepped in after Jack who ran up to the TARDIS' screen, switching it on as using the sonic/laser pen to set the TARDIS scanning for any abnormalities in the time stream (the Doctor had told him that the sonic could make some of the TARDIS' functions activate).

Surely enough, the TARDIS picked up that something was wrong with the timeline. Rory and Jack flicked a few of the controls to see if they could find the source of the problem. However they were unsuccessful and, after turning everything off, they ran back out, locking the door, and into the museum.

They arrived at the room where the Doctor and Amy were hiding, Jack using his sonic/laser pen to unlock it and get in. They were welcomed to the site of the Doctor looking in old coffins and around other artefacts for any useful items.

"What are you looking for?" Jack asked confused.

"Something we could use against the Angels," the Doctor replied but suddenly stopping when he heard a clattering sound from outside.

They all turned to face the window but it was too late. Angels were outside the window, one of them pointing at the single light in the store room.

"Why is it pointing at the light?" Jack asked scared, jumping as the light started to flicker.

"They're trying to cut off the lights so we can't see them!" the Doctor yelled.

Suddenly the light went again and the sound of smashing glass erupted from in front of them. The light flickered back on to reveal four Angels, all which had advanced on one person. Jack was terrified as he noticed that the Angels now had claws at the end of their fingers and fangs in their mouths.

The Angel in front of him had one clawed arm stretched fully, its fingers curled slightly downwards, and the other bent at the elbow, its fingers bent too. Jack stared at its mouth it terror, worrying what would happen if he blinked.

The light had luckily stopped flickering as the Angels now weren't pointing at it. "

"Don't look at the eyes!" the Doctor warned them.

Jack tried to not look into the Angels eyes; if he did it was only briefly.

"WHY!" Jack panicked.

"If you look into the eyes an Angel will start to grow in you as you'll hold the image of one in your brain and…" the Doctor started.

"Anything that holds the image of an Angel is itself an Angel!" Amy remembered the horrible memory of what happened to her.

"Right so don't look at the eyes but don't blink, don't even blink if you do then it will get you!" the Doctor warned.

Jack backed up against the wall and then blinked. The Angel now had him against the wall, both its arms bent at the elbows and its hands facing Jack, the claws almost scraping his face.

"Doctor," Jack cried "I can't do it!"

"Jack don't do it!" the Doctor cried "please don't it will get you."

"But I can't keep my eyes open," Jack shouted, squinting his eyes and then resorting to closing one at a time "I can't!"

"Jack please don't do it it'll get you and then I can't save you, you must keep your eyes OPEN!" the Doctor yelled.

Amy and Rory were holding hands, clinging on to each other.

"I love you!" Amy said to Rory, squeezing his hand tighter.

"I love you too!" Rory shouted back.

"Doctor I'm sorry!" Jack apologised "this is it."

"No Jack DON'T!" the Doctor cried "we can't look at your Angel if we do the ones looking at us will get us!"

Jack blinked. He felt the Angel touch him and then not even a second later, he opened his eyes to find himself in an old town.

"DOCTOR!" he yelled "DOCTOR!"…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next time:**

The Doctor, Amy and Rory must find out the Angel's plan and stop them, before they consume the life energy of everyone on earth, and even if they do will they be able to save Jack...

**Author's notes**

YES! MY FIRST 2 PARTER! I've been so excited for this ever since I started the series. I just love those three words 'to be continued'. Hope you enjoyed this story; by the way the cliff-hanger is why I said I was excited for this at the beginning. Anyway hope you liked this story please read and review and look out for the conclusion of this story which will be up sometime next week.


End file.
